


Art: Let Him Watch

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), sexmalvina



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Visual from M to E [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Chancellor Armitage Hux, Digital Art, Diptych, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, NSFW Art, Public Sex, Single work, Star Wars: Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript), Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina
Summary: Пусть смотрит.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Visual from M to E [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904095
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Визуал (R – NC-17)





	1. Supreme Leader and Chancellor

**Author's Note:**

> АУ от сценария «Дуэль судеб». Кайло привез голокрон Императора с Мустафара на Корусант, и теперь хранитель голокрона иногда наблюдает за Верховным лидером и его канцлером.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/uxP84LU.jpg)


	2. Darth Sidious

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/taejwkc.jpg)


End file.
